Akitsu Raiguren
As of now the lieutenant of the 9th Division, Akitsu Raiguren (秋津 ライ私たちを) was once a member of the Seijin Order, before he left because of a catastrophe that forever changed his life. During one of his random patrols, which he was famous for, he came across a field with blood covering large portions of grass. Searching the area thoroughly for clues, he discovered a corpse, one that would be fresh in his mind for all eternity. Ayame Raiguren, his beloved wife, lay butched beneath an oak tree. Off to the west, Aki felt a fleeing presence, the rage of his wife's murder taking over to the point that the felon was obliterated with no trace left behind. Upon returning to his wife, Aki was stopped by four other Seijin Masters. Seeing the blood on his blade, the corpse of his wife, and feeling no other spiritual presences, they immediately deemed him responsible and cut him down on the spot. Left unconcious and dying, they felt that it would be the end for him, but it was in fact only the beginning for a new type of person, a new Akitsu Raiguren codenamed Lykin. Appearance Pre-Time Skip Disliking to be told what to do, Akitsu never wore the standard shinigami attire, nor the haori when he reached the level of master. Favoring the clothing of the human world, his time in the Order of the Seijin was spent wearing a pair of black tripp pants, military boots, a white tank-top, and a black zip-up hoodie over the shirt. His hair reached down to his middle back, being silver in color, and was usually tied in a pony tail. During the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, due to being told not to interfere, Akitsu wore a large black robe with tattered hems at the bottom so as to hide his identity. Post-Time Skip Between the time when he left the Seijin Order and joined the Gotei 13, his appearance changed to better let him hide from the Order, so they don't know that he is alive still. Though he doesn't like it, he now wears the regular shinigami outfit with his lieutenant armband, which carries his division symbol and its number (a white poppy and the kanji for the number 9). His hair is now shorter, reaching the just passed his shoulders by a few inches, and is now colored black, resembling the feathers of a raven. Instead of the pony tail he used to have when his hair was longer, it now gets tied into a braid right behind his neck. Where his face used to always be clean shaven, it now has a mustache and goatee, trimmed down to look respectable. Personality Aki is the definition of warrior, always loving to spar or fight when the time is right. Though he currently holds a deep hatred for the Seijin Order, he wears a mask of pure calm. Loyal to a fault, as long as one does not do him wrong, Akitsu always does what is needed to make sure that his job is done and his teammates/friends are safe. If it came to it, he would put his life on the line in order to protect those close to him, especially against the Seijin. History Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: His spiritual pressure has always been great, this being the reason he was chosen to join the Order of the Seijin while he was still a baby. Before the time skip, his pressure was enough to bring even some of the captain's of the Gotei 13 to their knees, and anyone lower than 5th seat was slammed into the ground. After the time skip, his power has grown to the point that if he is standing on the ground when he releases his true power, a crater will be created underneath him that spreads quite a ways away. Standing in a forest one of these times, the Squad 9 member he was with commented that he couldn't believe how large a section of the forest was cleared after he finished. Immense Speed: According to his personal beliefs, Akitsu favors speed over strength, and most of his training revolves around that point. Due to the speed at which he can move, the only people that can follow him are master trackers (rarely albiet) and people that can match his speed themselves. During the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, his speed was great enough for him to slay a horde of Arrancar before any of them knew he was there. Shunpō Master: His skill with Shunpō is great enough for him to cover vast distances in a matter of micro-seconds. Immense Strength: The best way to show his strength is from the First Shinigami-Arrancar War, where a simple palm strike shot an arrancar away from him like a cannon-ball and killed not only that arrancar, but about ten more that were hit by the flesh and blood projectile. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His mastery of Hakuda works well with his shikai, and even his bankai. The fact that they start off with his hands free enable him to start off hand-to-hand, which he sometimes likes better than with weapons. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Just because he loves hand-to-hand, doesn't mean that he slacked off with the weapon training. Due to his skill, he never releases his shikai or bankai unless absolutely needed, prefering to cut down weak opponents with his sealed zanpakutō instead. Kidō Master: Akitsu has a high skill level in both Hadō and Bakudō, able to mix them as well as use them in quick succession without the incantations. The proof of his mastery, though, comes from the fact that he can use level 99 Kidō, both without incantations and with little wear on his being after he is done. Genius-level Intellect: This is the only reason he is as good at Kidō as he is, easily going through all of the training needed to master the craft. In his mind, he can predict what is going to happen next during a battle, and before a battle he can come up with plans that only master tactitions can foil. Seijō Reiryoku (清浄霊力, Clean Spiritual Power) Master: Training with the Order of the Seijin, Akitsu has been able to master the art of Seijō Reiryoku Conversion. Shiro Nagare (白流れ, White Current): *'Enhanced Reiryoku Sensing': Due to the Shiro Nagare, Akitsu is able to sense Reiryoku as if he had multiple satelites direct linked to his brain. ' *'Enhanced Flash Steps': By combining the practices of Shiro Nagare with Flash Steps, he has found that noone, at least noone yet, has been able to match his speed. Until he fights somebody that can, he will never use his top speed. ' *'Telepathy': Though he CAN use this technique, he hasn't since his wife died, seeing as he isn't on friendly terms with the Order. ' *'Telekinesis': Due to the very little concentration that he needs for this technique, he can be found using it in times of utter boredom. When sitting at the barracks, he may or may not be the reason that things randomly fly at the lower seated members, though it's all in fun and he never causes them harm. ' 'Zanpakutō' Kaminari no Rūn (雷のルーン, Lightning Rune) is the name of Akitsu's zanpakutō. In its sealed state, it takes the form of a golden bladed daito. The weapon has no tsuba, and the hilt is identical to the black rectangular prism shaped sheath, which looks to be made of some kind of metal. His zanpakutō has been mistaken for a walking stick before, because of how it looks when sheathed. Shikai: When Akitsu recites the release command "Born from the storming heavens, flash down through the chaotic winds, strike mine enemies and show them the meaning of pain!", his zanpakutō disperses into two bolts of lightning that zap to his hands and form a pair of fingerless gloves. On the palms of these gloves are the runes for Creation (right glove) and Destruction (left glove). Shikai Powers: *'Electric Manipulation:' Due to the nature of his zanpakutō, Akitsu gains the ability to control the elemental force of lightning, enabing him to use it for both offense and defense. *'Creation Runes:' Using the right hand glove, Aki can draw runes in the air from his fingertips that end up generating the item/effect the specific rune word means. During battle he limits himself to creating weapons and defensive barriors, but out of battle is a whole different story. *'Destruction Runes:' The rune words he can draw with this hand pertain to spells that can be devastating, depending on the amount of energy he puts into them. Luckily for him, with his Seijin training, he can use the seijō reiryoku to enhance them without expending too much of his own energy. *'Teleportation Weapon Burst: '''By writing rune words in a specific order, he can summon random weapons all throughout the battle field, from ten to ten thousand, each with the rune word for teleportation engraved on the blade. After they are scattered, he can teleport to each one, when he chooses, to be able to pick them up and use them, as well as tactfully attack and counter attack his opponent. 'Bankai:' '''Kaminari Rūndoragon' (雷ルーンドラゴン,'' Lightning Rune Dragon'') By placing his arms together in front of his body with his fingers bent forward and yelling "Bankai!", his gloves explode into a powerful reiatsu smoke that envelops his entire being and behind him. The moment that the smoke clears, his new form will be seen. Covering his body, save for his head and palms, is a golden reiatsu armor, much like that of dragon scales and claws. On the skin of his palms are the same runes from his shikai, enabling him to use the same abilities, except they are more enhanced. Upon his back, at the blades of his shoulders, protrude two large reptillien wings with razor sharp edges and a claw-like at the top, and down his lower back extends a thick tail with a razor sharp spear tip at the end. As anyone can probably tell, these wings aid him with flight, as well as being a weapon in their own right, and the tail can impale or slam against his enemy. Behind him, in the air, hang ten legendary broadswords, each identical to each other. They are about six feet in length, a foot and a half for the black cloth hilts, with guards that resemble dragon heads. The blades are pure silver in color with a mirror-like sheen, and the guards are golden. These are the Doragon Shin no Juu Kaminari Ken '(ドラゴン神の十雷剣 ''Ten Lightning Swords of the Dragon God). Each of them hold the raw energy of purely natural lightning within them, and they can be used for either ranged attacks (sending them flying without touching them), or for melee (grabbing one/two and using them in combat). '''Bankai Powers: *'Electric Mastery:' During bankai, his control over the electric element recieves a majorly substantial boost, going to the point of extreme when used right. *'Rune Mastery: '''Like his elemental powers, the power and durability of the things he uses runes for are greatly improved. At this point, he doesn't need to draw the rune words, just project them into the air all at once, making for much faster results and reaction time in case he is counter-attacked. *'Lightning Explosion: The ten swords that he uses have the combined power of a 50 megaton nuclear bomb, meaning that each of them holds 1/10th the power, so 5 megatons each. Any of the swords that are used with this attack will be drained of their lightning energy, becomming nothing more than regular floating swords for the duration of the bankai. If more than seven swords are used, the Lightning Barrier technique becomes unusable. *'Lightning Barrier: '''Moving his swords in the air, tips pointing towards the same central point of the circle they create and releasing a small bit of their pent-up lightning can create an electric barrier. The lightning energy from all the swords used connects in the center, at first resembling the electricity that tesla coils share when turned on, before expanding to only show the guards and hilts outside of the blinding white light. The strength/durability of the shield depends on two things, the number of swords used to creat it and the amount of energy he himself puts into it. If there aren't atleast three swords left with energy, this defensive ability cannot be used. *'Dragon God's Scream: 'Inhaling deeply; he mixes his reiatsu and lightning energy together in large enough quantities to cause devastation for his enemies. When released, the attack appears approximately three to five feet in front of his mouth and expands outward in a mixture of his reiryoku and lightning energy that swirls around the former similar to a drill. *'Thunder Storm: 'Channeling lightning up towards the sky, he can cause it to spin in a circular motion quite rapidly, changing the atmosphereic pressure enough to create storm clouds. As soon as the lightning begins to flash naturally, he can use the storm for his own means. **'Dragon God: Lightning Serpent: 'Using the power of the storm to his advantage, he forces all of the electrical build up to slam together, molding it into the shape of a pure white lightning serpent, similar to the look of the Chinese Dragons. This is one of his fastest attacks. Firing it at his opponent, the long creature randomly "swims" towards the enemy with emaculate speed, oppening its jaws before devouring the person whole. Due to its speed and the way it moves, attacking and dodging it are extremely hard to do, the best option is to just brace for impact. The beast stretches as long as two skyscrapers are high, and as thick as half of one. 'Hollowification Hollow Mask: The shape of his hollow mask is has been said to mimic Tosen's own during his fight with Captain Komomura and Lieutenant Hisagi Shuhei, but has a few differences. The mask has no eye holes, and the mouth is hidden most of the time, but there are two black lines going from near his ears and bending downward before hitting each other. The only hole in this mask is on his forehead, which looks like a circle with four kunai coming from it, all four perpendicular to each other and resembling a compass rose. *'Attribute Augmentation:' When his mask is on, his speed and strength are increased ten-fold. *'Cero: '''Starting from either his pointer finger, palm of his hand, or in front of his mask's mouth, he can create and fire a cero. His cero are silver in color. *'Garra del Dragón Cero''' (Dragon's Claw Cero): Starting from the palm of his hand, either one or both to launch double the attack, he can create a large cero ball, like whenever a cero is created. The difference with this specific cero is that, instead of firing directly ahead, it breaks into five congruent beams that wind around and attack an enemy/enemies from different angles. If using enough energy, the beams will follow his opponent, in the case that he/she tries to run away. *'Cero Sorpresa Ataque' (Surprise Attack Cero): This is a type of cero that he developed when training with his inner hollow. Using his elbows, fists, or knees for a starting point, he can catch an opponent by surprise with an instant cero blast. Though it is rather weak compared to his Dragon's Claw Cero and others, it is faster and can create more openings, as well as do damage, the closer he is to the enemy the more damage he is capable of doing. *'Ryuu no Kami no Ikari no Houkou (竜の神の怒りの咆哮 Dragon God's Wrathful Roar): '''The power of his hollow scream far surpasses anyone elses that he knows of, the force of his able to destroy objects it hits. The closest anyone has come to describing it was his old mentor, who said it was like an invisible cero. Quotes - Spoken to the grave of his wife: "I will get them, I promise Ayame. They worked against us. They tried to kill me, by killing you. But guess what? It failed. They used your death to cut me down, but they couldn't even do that right. Once I find out everybody that's involved, I will put them in graves of their own. They thought they feared me before, but now they've unleashed something worse than they have ever seen before." - Speaking to a young vizard: "Don't fear the hollow inside you. Beat her, and take her power for your own." Trivia The attack '''Dragon God's Scream' was inspired by Zancrow's Flame God's Bellow from Fairy Tail. The attack Dragon's Claw Cero was inspired by Gray's Ice Make: Lance from Fairy Tail. The hole in his hollow mask was inspired by Yuffie's Four Point Shuriken weapon from Kingdom Hearts 2. Category:Character